When I say 'Smile'
by O'Shea
Summary: Flash. Whirr. Flash. Whirr. A bright light was coming from somewhere, and James could hear voices muttering. “Can’t you make this thing any quieter? They’ll wake up!” James groaned...again. JL 7th Year oneshot.


AN: This is my first published story, a simple oneshot (pathetic, I know) but I'd really appreciate if you could review. It would be fantastic to know what you think, and what I can do to improve my writing. Hope you all enjoy it!

--

"Sirius…oh, Sirius."

A singsong voice penetrated his state of unconsciousness.

He groaned.

"Wake up, Sirius…you know you want to." There it was again.

"No, go away…'s too early. Sleep…" he murmured, pulling the covers around him.

The owner of the singsong voice did the same, slipping under the blankets.

He woke with a start. "That better not be you, James. Your bed's the next one to the left..." he trailed off, as the voice tucked her arms around him. He recognised her scent, and grinned.

"Sarah, as much as I appreciate this wake up call, it really is too early…"

Further complaint was drowned out as she pressed her mouth to his, slipping her tongue between his lips. He pulled her on top of him, caressing her body, causing her to gasp softly as he trailed kisses down her neck. His hands ventured under her nightclothes, causing her to shudder with pleasure as his fingers danced across her back.

Abruptly, she broke away from him, ignoring his groan of protest.

"Shush, there's something I want you to see,"

"Like you in various states of undress?"

She smirked wickedly, pulling one of the straps on her nightie down below her shoulder, and knowing this would tease him further, she grabbed his hand.

"Maybe later. Now come on," she instructed.

"You're a right tease, you know that, Beckett?"

"I blame it entirely on your unwholesome influence," she replied grinning, pulling him to the bottom of the stairs and pointing.

He sniggered at the sight, and she clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Not so loud!" she hissed. "I don't want them to wake up."

"Why ever not, Miss Beckett?"

"Because this is a fantastic opportunity to blackmail the two Head students into doing whatever _we_ want them do to," she explained, a Marauder's glint in her eye.

He studied her for a second before slipping his arms around her and kissing her senseless.

"What was that for?" she gasped, cheeks flushed and hair dishevelled. "I mean, I'm not complaining, but…"

"For being a genius," he replied simply.

She smiled in thanks, before asking "Do you have Peter's camera?"

"Yeah, sure, because, you know, that's the first thing I do when waking up in the morning: get Peter's camera," he replied sarcastically.

"Go get it then!" she gestured by prodding his chest.

"_Accio camera," _he muttered under his breath.

"Lazy," she scolded.

"Don't pretend you're not impressed, love," he replied.

"By a simple Summoning Spell? Dream on, Sirius," she giggled.

"One can always hope," he mock sighed.

--

Flash. Whirr. Flash. Whirr. A bright light was coming from somewhere, and James could hear voices muttering.

"Can't you make this thing any quieter? They'll wake up."

"I put a silencing charm on it already, but if anything wakes them up, it'll be you. Shush!"

"Don't tell me shush, Sirius Black! I'm meant to tell you shush! Ever heard of women's rights!"

"Ah...Can't say I have...Ouch!"

James prised his eyes fully open. Disorientated for a moment, he suddenly remembered where he was, and why. He glanced down at the girl sleeping in his arms, who murmured something inaudible, before stretching and yawning.

"James, where are we?"

He smiled gently, admiring her features, and stroking her hair, before answering.

"Common Ro-"

Flash. Both whipped their heads around to the source of the light. Flash, this time, accompanied by suspicious laughter.

As her vision cleared, Lily took in a hysterical Sarah, accompanied by Sirius rolling about on the floor, a camera clutched in his hand.

She groaned bitterly. This couldn't be good news.

"Would you two mind?" scowled James, sitting up as best he could.

"Sorry Prongs, We…We couldn't resist!" managed Sirius, through bursts of laughter.

"Ignore him, James," smirked Sarah, "He's just a child."

"Don't pretend you're innocent, Sarah Beckett!" Lily joined in, scowling identically to James.

"You know, Lily, we could put them into detention if they don't hand that camera over," he grinned.

"Separate detentions, James. I'd hate to give them an excuse to spend private time together," she shuddered.

"Hey! I…both of us…we resent that! You two were the ones sleeping on a couch together!" Sirius didn't feel it was necessary to mention what he and Sarah had been doing a few moments earlier.

"Except you two were probably having a delightful early morning snog session before thinking of pestering us," smirked Lily knowingly.

"Did you want to join in, Lily?"

"I appreciate the offer Sirius, but I'd prefer to snog Sarah more than you, so you'd be left out," she shot back.

"Don't feel that you have to ah, _restrain_ yourself just because of me, Evans. Go right ahead!" Sirius retorted, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Lily made a face at him, and nestled back into James, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Shall we wake the others, and have some breakfast in the kitchens?" Sarah suggested.

"Good idea, Sarah," James made to get up, but found he couldn't. "Ah, Lily?"

"Carry me," she commanded whimsically.

"Anything for you, love," James picked her up, ignoring the whipping sound Sirius made behind his back.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Why don't you carry me the way James does for Lily?" Her eyes narrowed.

Sirius sighed. "Come here then," he held out his arms. Sarah latched her hands around his neck, and kissed his cheek.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Sirius swore he could hear an identical whipping sound coming from James as he and Lily left the room.

--

Part I of what might be the 'Camera Chronicles' or something with equal cheesiness...

And once again, let me know what you think! Please!


End file.
